


Reforging the Fragments

by BlackIris



Series: Shards of Hope [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony is a man child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Not even Steve can ignore a catalyst like Thor.





	Reforging the Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shortly after finishing ‘Like Shattered Glass.’ Steve demanded a second part. I can’t say no to him.

Hours move into days. Days move into weeks. Weeks move slowly into months. 

And still, Steve’s heart beats only for her. 

His daily activities seem the same. He holds his head high, working hard, working constantly. The same as before. Only those closest to him can barely see the internal struggle. The struggle to keep himself together. To still stand strong. To still stay the Captain. The one everyone needs to be a solid rock when they’re weak. When he himself feels weakest of all with his heart held gently in her hands. 

He keeps his distance, as he always has with her. Their friendship seemingly unchanged as she heals from the cracks caused by her former love. A love Darcy through was true. Thought was fulfilling. One to keep her happy and content even in the worst of times. Time showed that it was built on fiction. Of right time, right people, wrong life, possibly. She still can’t put her finger on it. When she knew deep down inside that Ian was simply a place holder for the one she really longed for. 

With Ian it felt good, but not fully right. Not all together there. Not like it does with Steve. Even in their simple friendship, even after all this time, and their not fully worded confession in her kitchen so long ago. She still feels more for Steve than she ever did before. 

Every body knows something is up with her. But no one will ask, discretely respecting her space and letting her heal. Thor seems to be the only one to ask her more personal questions. He’s been invested in her well fare since she laid him on his ass in New Mexico. Thor sees the fire and light inside her, and only wants to keep her safe. 

\-----

Steve sits in his office, focusing on finishing the task at hand. Another stack of papers, another mental distraction from the pain in his chest. 

A knock on his open door offers another moment of distraction.

“Steve.”

“Thor.”

“May I have a word?” Thor asks, taking a step into his office.

“Of course.” Steve puts his paper work to the side, giving Thor his full attention. 

Thor nods, closing the door, and sits across from Steve. 

“Let me be bold and get right to it.” Thor starts, staring at Steve. “Have you noticed anything different with Darcy as of late?”

“You mean since she left Ian?” Steve shakes his head, “No, I haven’t. I’ve been trying to give her space. Let her heal after something like that. Why? Is something wrong?” 

Thor hums and looks to the side, thinking. “I’ve noticed she is distracted. It’s as if she is split. Trying to find herself now. Decipher which step to take next.” 

“What do you mean? Is she alright?”

A small, knowing smile crosses Thor’s features. “That is why I wanted to see your reaction. I wanted to know if you still cared for her like you always have. And I think you do.” 

Steve’s mouth opens but no words come out. “I..”

“No need Steve. All those times you’d find me at weird hours with some need to go into certain rooms.. On top of everything else you’ve done. Don’t think I didn’t notice. My brother is the god of trickery, don’t feel so bad. You’ve hidden it well from the others. I won’t say a word. Just know, I know.” Thor smiled as he stood to leave, “And know I approve. You two would do each other well. I suggest you go see for yourself. I think the time is right.”

Steve sat, unblinking, reliving Thor’s words over and over. Paper work long forgotten, Tony will just have to wait a little longer for it. Steve had waited this long, and although he only believed in one god, it was a clear sign from another. So that must be a sign in his favor. Surely, he must make a move now. Right?

Battle strategy is his forte. Knowing the enemies moves before they do, knowing when and where and how hard to strike: simple. Knowing this? Steve is simply unsure. Were he his pre-war, pre-serum self, he’s sure his asthma would be kicking up right about now. 

Shaking his head, trying to free him self of his rambling thoughts, he stands, bringing himself to his full height. He’s known her so long, if he can just see her face, he’ll know exactly what to do. If she’s been hurting like he has. If she still wants him, like he wants her. He’ll know. He’ll know it when he sees her. Her eyes have always been an answer for him. 

Steve leaves his office, makes his way to the labs. Everything seems to be a blur until he sees her. Darcy’s hunched over a laptop and some notes, typing away as usual. She doesn’t even notice him or how the room goes quiet as he quickly strides over to her. His long legs eating up both time and space in his quick march to her. 

Tony, staring intently, pats Bruce on the shoulder wanting him join in and watch the show that’s about to start before them. 

Steve stops a few steps short of her. His mind finally silent. It’s now or never. He can feel it in his blood. 

He breathily says her name, hoping not to startle her. 

“Hm?” Darcy finishes typing in something, before turning and seeing him for the first time that week. “Steve. Wha-What are you doing here?” 

Her posture straightens as she stands, her face flushes with a smile. Trapping her bottom lip with her teeth, she fidgets with the sleeves of her cardigan. 

“I came to see you,” he says, voice rumbling barely above a whisper. A smirk pulls at his lips as he takes a step closer to her. 

He says it so lowly that Tony and Bruce can barely hear, they both take a silent step forward, curiosity getting the better of them. 

“To see me? What for?” She swears he can hear her heart hammering in her chest as she tries to play it cool. 

“I wanted to see.. I wanted to try..” He nearly closes the space between them. Not touching her yet, though he can see it in her eyes. The answer he’s been praying, searching, fighting, hoping for all along. 

“I want..” He can’t help his smile going goofy as he looses his words as he gets lost in her eyes. “I want you.” 

The blush in Darcy’s cheeks deepens at his admission. Behind them, in the lab, Tony clutches at Bruce’s sleeve, a giddy smile taking over his face as he pulls on the fabric. Bruce scowls at him slightly, not wanting to say anything to interrupt the scene playing out before them. 

“Darce? Can I kiss you?” His voice but a whisper.

“Yeah,” she nods. 

Darcy’s smile grows as the space between them dissipates. Fingers knot together, as his lips met hers in a tender kiss. 

A squeak behind them, reminds Steve of their audience. It takes all his will power to keep the kiss chaste, simple, short. He rests his forehead against hers and chuckles lightly. 

“Almost forgot about the elephants in the room.” He jokingly whispers. 

“Yeah they’re not gonna let us live this down.” Darcy raises a brow. 

“I don’t mind, if you don’t.” 

“I really don’t mind. I honestly couldn’t stop thinking about you.” 

“Good. I’d hate to be the only one.” He pecks her lips one last time before turning to Tony and Bruce. 

Steve keeps Darcy’s hand in his, unable to let it go, now that he’s finally holding it. His eyebrows arch up towards his hair line in question.

“Bought time, Cap.” Tony beams, as it’s now Bruce’s turn to tug on Tony as he attempts to drag him towards the door. 

“We’ll give you two a moment of privacy.” Bruce interjects, before Tony can say anything more. He drags the giddy man-child to the door.

“Naw! I wanted to see if the old man had any moves.” Tony wiggles his eyebrows at the pair from the doorway before disappearing around the corner with Bruce shaking his head.

Steve and Darcy laugh, a weight finally lifted from their shoulders and hearts. Darcy tugs on Steve’s fingers, drawing his full attention again. 

“Where were we?” He smiles at her, his heart finally free. 

Darcy moves closer to him, touching the side of his face. “Steve, I really..” 

His hands go to her waist, lifting her so she’s sitting on the tall table. “Me too..” 

His arms circle around her, pulling her closer to him.

This time their unspoken confession doesn’t go unknown for so long. The kiss they share is sweet, filled with passion, underlying with a touch of giddy desperation. It says the words for them. That it’s finally happening. That they are really happening, after all this time.


End file.
